WINTER BLOSSOM
by LoveDefinition
Summary: It was the day before Christmas, a girl stood infront of the biggest Christmas tree in Japan, snow was still falling, the white plum blossom skirt floated in the midair......chapter 6 up! plz r&r!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS!!! THIS IS MY SECOND FIC! THE FIRST ONE WAS CALLED 'DOGGIES DAYCARE' THAT ONE WAS FINISHED, PLZ CHECK IT OUT!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---------  
  
"the pacific ocean is located between the continents of asia and...sesshou?"  
  
"asia and sesshou..."the students repeated and wrote down exactly what the teacher said,"hey!"a girl looked up,"that's not right!?"  
  
it was winter morning, snow flakes of petal size slowpy felled to the earth and gave everything a fresh white coat.  
  
"sesshou? cna you tell me which one of the 7 continents is the smallest one?" the social studies teacher, miss richardson, a little old lady asked.  
  
"uh..."a guy sat a the back thought for a moment,"Atlantis."  
  
"sesshou! will you every pay attention to the class? atlantis does not exist!"she sighed,"sayo? can you correct him?"  
  
"yes miss, the smallest continent in the world is australia."she glanced at sesshou.  
  
"show off...geez..."sesshou murmured.  
  
"thank you, you may sit down now, sayo."the teacher smiled and said kindly.  
  
'teacher's pet...'sesshou thought, then he looked at the teacher,"you can say that i am wrong about the smallest whatever, but atlantis did exist!" he leaned forward and pointed his finger at the teacher.  
  
"why am i always the one that get hurt!"  
  
at lunch time, sesshou sat in the tutoring center and complained to his friend miroku.  
  
"stop whining man! i am trying to study here!"miroku answered, he wolunteered as a tutor in the school.  
  
"why are you so obsessed with atlantis?"sayo interrupted, who was also a vonlunteer, she was sesshou's worst enemy,"after all it did not exist, just like what miss richardson said."  
  
"did i ask you? teacher's pet..."  
  
and the worst of all was that this year, they have all the classes together, it was like a disaster to both of them.  
  
"you are just jealous..."sayo teased.  
  
"jealous? of you? gee..."sesshou smirked.  
  
"guys guys. come on, there is only one week left! then you don't have to see each other for totally two weeks!" miroku was stuck at the middle, trying to cheer them up.  
  
'a week isn't really that long... but with him? aww..."sayo thought,'wish christmas can come faster...'  
  
'a week! i can't even stand her for another minute! man...'sesshou thought and glared at sayo.  
  
~*~*~  
  
the last weeks past peacefully, sayo was busying prepare her test, while sesshou, on the other hand, used most of his time hanging out with the grads.  
  
and obiously, sayo got the best marks in the school's history, and sesshou failed everything.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"finally!" school is over!"sayo yelled as she and her friends walked to the little candy shop by their school,"can't wait for christmas!!"  
  
"why are you so happy sayo? i mean... it's not like summer, we only got one week! can't even go visit my grandma in california..."  
  
"you don't know what a relief it is for me to get away from sesshou! he just annoys me so much!"  
  
"you must be joking right? sesshou is so cute!"one of the girls said and blushed," his ember eyes, smiles, and that long silver hair...omg..."  
  
"ha... sounds more like a puppy to me..."sayo smirked. she learned that from sesshou, it makes her feel unconfortable whenever she does it, but she just couldn't stop  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I KNOW IT'S KINDA SHORT.... SORRY, IF YOU LIKE IT, PLZ REVIEW, AND I WILL PUT UP THE SECOND CHAPTER ASAP!!... 


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OH YEE!! DOEEEE NOT OHOH...OWN INUUU YAYAYASHA.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAT WASN'T A LOT REVIEWS!... BUT I WILL POST THIS ANYWAYZ... HOWEVER THAT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---------  
  
"mom! i am back!" sayo yelled as she opened the door,"ah? miroku?"  
  
"hey girl!"miroku stood up from the sofa and winked.  
  
~sayo's pov~  
  
what ember eyes... silver hair... miroku is alot better, so gentle...and kind, definitely the opposite of sesshou, and just the way i loved...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"so, what brings you here?" sayo asked and sat down beside him. they were friends since 5, so there is no need to be shy, and she is not anywayz...  
  
"we are having a party tonight, just wondering if you want to come."  
  
"party? for what?"  
  
"winter vacation! christmas! new year! alot to celebrate!"miroku smiled,"and sesshou's brithday, he is like the smallest among the gangs..."  
  
"oh! so it's a birthday party, in sesshou's house, then never mind. i am too busy for that, have to go to the store to buy a new sock for my hamster."  
  
"come on! we are friends since we are little!"  
  
"hey! i never said he is my friend! he's my..."  
  
"yeah yeah... you are just saying that."he ignored her."mrs harada?"  
  
a/n i am sorry... i couldnt' find sayo's last name, so if any of you guys know, tell me please......  
  
"aha? yes dear?" sayo's mom poked her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"can sayo come to our christmas party tonight?"  
  
"well, sure we are going out tonight too, i guess it will be better than leave her home alone!"  
  
"wha!? are you saying you were planning to leave me home alone tonight? that's really mean you know?" sayo stared at her mom.  
  
"sorry baby, but now you can go to a party instead!"  
  
"but mom..."  
  
"then i will come and pick you up at half past eight,"miroku winked at sayo,"see you then! oh and thanks for the tea mrs harada, it was wonderful."  
  
"you're welcome hears"  
  
"cya! oh and don't forget to wear a dress!" miroku waved at sayo and left.  
  
~sayo's pov~  
  
oh great... i just got myself out of troubles, and now, i am in for a ever bigger one! aww man......  
  
~*~*~  
  
at 8:30, sayo left her house and waited outside the door, a few minutes later, miroku's silver mazda roadster arrived, she rushed over.  
  
"hey!" sayo said as miroku opened his window.  
  
"come on, get in, we are late already!"  
  
"huh!? oh yeah... " through the window, she saw someone sitting on the seat beside the driver's seat, she sat herself in the back seats,"hey sango!"  
  
"hi sayo. i thought you would never come to sesshou's party."the girl at the front looked back, she had heavy make-ups.  
  
'wow... she sure is pretty...'sayo stared at her face,'no wonder all the boys love her, so rich and beauticul, she is perfect!'she thought.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
"no... just... you look really gorgrous."  
  
"you too sayo, i bet sesshou is going to fall for you."  
  
"get over with it!"sayo gave out a fake smile,'you are just saying that, i know i looked suck in this pinky flower dress, you guys are all rich people, wonder how i got hooked up with youa t the first time!'."you know i hate him more than anything in this world!"  
  
after about half hour, they arrived at a really big house, musics could be heard from the other side of the street,'gee... a hotel more likely...' sayo thought looking at the giant thing.  
  
"they started without us!"sango smiled,"come on miroku!"  
  
as they parked the car infront the building, sango rushed out and dragged miroku toward the door.  
  
"right. don't just stand there sayo! hey hey... slow down sango!"miroku went inside with sango.  
  
'ugh... now i know why they all suck at the books... party girl...' sayo thought and walked inside by herself, sango actually made her a little jealous.  
  
the music was loud and the light was dim. sayo found her self a empty seat at the corner of the big living room, watching miroku and sango, sango was wearing a black night gown with a diamond necklace sparkling infront of her chest.'she is so pretty...'  
  
"hey! what are you doing at my party! i never invited you!" sesshou noticed sayo at the corrner and walked up to her.  
  
"yeah!? you think i wanted to come?" sayo stared back at him.  
  
"well you are already here, then why don't you go dance? don't tell me that you just want to sit here and drink all my pops!"  
  
"can you just leave me alone for once!?"  
  
"no, not this time,"he sat down by the same table and opened a pop.  
  
"you are really annoying you know?"  
  
"so? it's my house, annoying people is my hobbit, can't get used to it!?"  
  
"hell no!"  
  
"then get out!"sesshou snapped.  
  
"fine!" sayo had enough, she stood up.  
  
"hey! i was joking! why do you have to take everything so serious...can't you just have some fun sometimes... wonder how you survived for four years in high school..."  
  
"i am having fun whenever you are not around, and i just don't have the same fun of Yours!"  
  
"oh yeah!? what's wrong with My way of fun? i am just trying to enjoy life as much as i can. SIT DOWN! i don't like people looking down at me."  
  
sayo rolled her eyes and sat down again.  
  
"are you jealous of sango?"seshsou asked.  
  
"yeah? so what? she is perfect, everyone love her, all girls should be jealous of her!"  
  
"no she is not."  
  
"yeah? and what makes a playboy like you think she is not?"  
  
"saw her nose?" he pointed at sango.  
  
"yeah? what about her nose?"  
  
"if you push it from the bottom up, the plastic inside will stick out at the top, it's a fake nose, see what i mean by she is not perfect?"  
  
"gee... how did you know so much about her? are you a S.A.N.G.O. fan too?"  
  
"no, miroku told me."  
  
"miroku?"  
  
"yeah! who else? last time they kiss, sango told him to becareful of her nose, it worth 5000 bucks."  
  
"they... kissed?"  
  
"don't tell me you still like him! they have been couples for months now!"  
  
"uh... of course i know!"sayo looked at miroku, he rested his forehead on sango's and kissed her. it made her fell really bad, she wanted to cry, but she can't.'not in front of this jerk!'she thought and looked back at sesshou.  
  
~*~*~  
  
as the time passes by, people started leaving, sesshou was at the door saying bye while sayo walked out.  
  
"hey hey! miroku said he can't drive you home."sesshou pulled her back in.  
  
"but why?... it's not like they are going to have sex on the car!" sayo stared at sesshou.  
  
"well! who knows, they have drunk alot.. i will ask some else to drive you."  
  
"thanks alot! but i guess i can just walked home on my own."  
  
"it's snowing, and don't tell me it's because you want to show off your pinky flower dress..."  
  
"shut up!"sayo walked back inside.  
  
"phew..."sesshou sighed and looking at miroku's car, the light was on, he could see two shadows tangled up together.  
  
~*~*~  
  
after everyone have left, sesshou started clean up the messes.  
  
"hmm... sesshou? i thought you said..."sayo followed him around the room wishing to be noticed, but she had to speak after all.  
  
"opps! i forgot about you. sorry about that!" he smiled and went back to the cleaning.  
  
'gee! what's his problem!!'"aren't you gonna send me home though?"  
  
"after i finish cleaning, maybe."  
  
"but... you can just ask your servant to do it!!"  
  
"no i can't!"he snapped,"MOM said i have to clean up my own stuff."  
  
"what about me then!"  
  
"you are a secondary mess, which i will TRY to clean up later."  
  
"hey! that's not very nice! you don't call a girl mess!"  
  
"uh... excuse me? are you telling me that you are actually a female?"  
  
"why are you being so mean to me!?" sayo followed him to the next table.  
  
"then you want me to kiss you instead?"  
  
"i didn't mean... ugh.. nevermind... you are making no sense at all... i will just walk home then..."she said and walked to the door.  
  
"yeah, go ahead, now i think there is not much people on the street, so no one will notice your skirt, i wish..."  
  
"thanks for reminding me!"she opened the door, wind blew toward her face,"oh my god!"she screamed and closed the door again and peeked out from the window,"the snow must be up to my knees now! oh great..."  
  
"guess i can't even drive you home.."seshsou said behind her.  
  
"what do you mean by that!"she stared at him,"i am not going to sleep over!"  
  
"hey, i didn't mean to let you sleep over! i meant that you can call your mom and let her come pick you up!" he walked back to the living room,"the phone is on the bar," he said and lied down on a big sofa.  
  
sayo picked up the phone and dialed her mom's cell phone number,"...mom!?"  
  
"oh hi dear? are you home yet?"  
  
"no, i am stuck... can you come and pick me up?"  
  
"what? i am sorry baby, but... me and your dad aren't going home tonight! i am so sorry! can't you just let sesshou send you home? oh wait... you don't have the key..."  
  
"duh!!"  
  
"i guess the only way to do it is... you sleep over there! it's winter vacation, no school tomorrow anyways..."  
  
"but mom! you know it's impossible!"  
  
"oh, of course it will be fine, mrs harada!" sayo heard another voice, sesshou's mom was using the phone up stairs.  
  
"oh hi there! thank you very much mrs sama, i better get going then... please take care my sayo for me."  
  
"you bet i will...haha... i haven't see you for a long while. maybe we can have tea together some day?"  
  
"oh sure! i would love to!"  
  
the mothers tarted chatting, already forgot that sayo was still on the phone, she stared at the phone.  
  
"alright dear? i got go, take care!"  
  
"ah!? no mom!!"  
  
but it was too late, sayo's mom already hang up.  
  
"hmm... can i uh... use the phone again?"  
  
"nope..." sesshou snapped.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
PHEW... PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLZ! 


	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SESSHOUMARU, BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM EITHER!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS STORY ACTUALLY SUIT INU AND KAG BETTER, BUT OH WELL.... WHAT THE HECK... IF YOU LIKE IT THAT WAY, JUST CHANGE THE NAMES... HELL I LIKE SESSHOU BETTER...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---------  
  
"hiya sayo!"a women's voice came from the stairs,"how are you doing!? i didn't know that you came too!"  
  
mrs sama rushed over to sayo and hugged her.  
  
"get over with it mom... you are acting like a kid again..."sesshou grumbled.  
  
"now that's not how you talk to your mother sess! sayo! i miss you so much... i am glad you can sleep over today."  
  
"what!? sleep over!? no way, oh no she is not!"  
  
"of course she is sess!"  
  
"we can't just let her stay for nothing!" he protested.  
  
"that's a good point..."  
  
sayo stood beside sesshou's mom and watched them yelling at each other,"uh... if it's really that much trouble... i can just walk home..."  
  
"what on earth are you saying dear! he is my son, if he doesn't like guest here, he can move out." mrs sama was sayo's mother's best friend from kindergarden, elementry, high school college and now. she never cared that they aren't rich people like them, and was always so nice to sayo.  
  
"geez! so you are going to let her do something for us after all right?"sesshou eyed sayo.  
  
"yes, and i think i found a good job for her, your tutor."  
  
"wha!?" sesshou yelled,"i didn't mean that!"  
  
"sess! i don't want my own son to fail everything! it just sounds so... pathetic... you know what i mean."sesshou's mother explained like it's so obious.  
  
"but then you should get me a smarter tutor! not like her!" he pointed at sayo, who bent it the opposite way of how it sould be,"ouch! see! she is so violent!"  
  
"that's why i like her! she knows how to deal with stubborn kids like you, and she is smart! a lot smarter than you!"she hit him on the back of his head.  
  
"ouch!"  
  
"now my dear, i will ask the servant to prepare a room beside sess', and before the snow stops, you will stay with us, i'm sure your mom is fine with that, come on."she said and went up the stairs, insisted sayo to follow her.  
  
"oh great!"sesshou snapped,"this damn snow..."  
  
"you dumbass...now i am stuck here with you!"sayo glared at sesshou and said quietly, she then followed his mom up the stairs.  
  
~sayo's pov~  
  
half hour later, i was sitting on this big comfy bed in a giant bedroom, it's actually larger than double the size of my own bedroom... alright!... maybe triple...  
  
such a big place... wonder how many bedrooms like this they have in this hotel like building...  
  
~*~*~  
  
she then went over to the drawers, she opened the top one, and there was a light blue nightgown,"wow! it's silky!"she touched it,"they wear this as pajamas!?"  
  
just then, sesshou's mom knocked on the door,"sayo?"  
  
"come in please!" sayo closed the drawer and called back.  
  
"so, is everything ok dear?"she asked and handed her a cup of warm milk."the clothes inside the drawers are for you, i just phoned your mom, and she said it will be fine for you to stay with us for a while."  
  
"sorry for bothering you..."sayo looked at her feet.  
  
"it's ok! your mom is like my little sister, and you are just like my daughter!"  
  
"thanks..."  
  
"well, it's getting late, have a good dream dear, good night."  
  
"you too mrs sama..." sayo watched her left and locked the door behind her.  
  
now she was all alone again, she took out the blue night gown and went inside the bath room.  
  
"why does sesshou hate me so much! i mean... i hate him too, but that was because he keeps teasing me... well... know what, sayo?"she said to her self in the mirror,"just forget it, take a good bath and go right to bath, tomorrow the snow will stop and i will go home!" she then filled the tank with hot water, bubbles flew around the room, she laid her self down,"feels sooo relaxing!"  
  
after the bubble bath, she went straight to bed, just when she felt sleepy and about to fell asleep, someone knocked on the door.  
  
she went over to the door,"who is it?"  
  
'this isn't at my own house however...'she thought.  
  
"sesshou."  
  
"oh,"she opened the door and said,"hey?"  
  
"hi,"he stared at the blue dress.  
  
"uh..."  
  
"oh yeah... i got a movie, do you wanna watch it?" he asked, still staring at her,'she is beautiful...'  
  
"but... shouldn't you go to bed already?"  
  
"get over with those craps... you wanna watch it or not!" he barked, but couldn't move his eyes off her,'what's going on with me... this women is my enemy... and by the way, she is coming back soon... why am i...'   
  
"uh... sure..."  
  
"then come to the living room, i will wait you there,"he then walked away, but stopped at the stairs,"and by the way, that dress looks good on you,"  
  
"uh... thanks..."she said, but sesshou was probably already down stairs,"what's his damn problems! midnight movie!?"  
  
when she arrived at the living room, it was all dark.  
  
"uh... hellow? sesshou you there!? don't scare me!" she called in the big room.  
  
"stop yelling ok? gee over here! don't you know it's almost midnight already!?"  
  
"i wasn't yelling!"she said and went to the corner where sesshou lied.  
  
the only thing that was on was the tv and a little light at the bar.  
  
"milk or coffee?"  
  
"uh... mil..."  
  
"i guess you want coffee, i won't try to wake you up if you fell asleep, so coffee will keep your head straight."sesshou answered for her.  
  
"gosh... why did you ask me at the first place then?"  
  
"i wasn't asking you..."  
  
"never mind! can we just start the movie?"  
  
"sure, but whatever you don, just don't scream or hug me ok?"  
  
sesshou put two cups of coffee on the little table and lied down again, he played with the remote controls for a while, and turned on the AC, DVD player and the TV.  
  
"are you saying..."  
  
"it's Resident Evil II."sesshou answered and started the movie.  
  
SONY PICTURE PRESENTS... it says on the screen.  
  
"uh... i think i want to go to bed now..."sayo said in a shaking voice.  
  
"why? you scared? you sounds like a girl"  
  
"i am a girl!"she said a matter of factly as the music started, it made her shivered a little,"i am not a jerk like you ok!?"  
  
"come on... can we just stop fighting for once? i feel so lonely when i am by myself at night and couldn't sleep."sesshou pleaded her,"and as a matter of fact, my birthday is coming in 15 minutes."  
  
"so i was right!"sayo said to her self,'i remembered that his birthday should be tomorrow not today...donno why... i think i actually cared about him... ahh. what the heck am i thinking...'she laughed at her self.  
  
"right about what!?"sesshou look confused.  
  
"hah? nothing!..."she denied,"then why can't you have the party tomorrow? so then i won't stuck here with you, i won't even come!"  
  
"exactly! if i didn't have it today, you won't be here right now, so i had to have it today."  
  
"what? you are making no sense at all..."  
  
"shh!!!" he insisted her to shut up as the movie started.  
  
"but i don't want to..."  
  
"fine fine! i allow you to hug me when you scared, there, satisfied??"  
  
"geez! who you think you are anywayz..."sayo rolled her eyes and stared at the tv, actually right through it, she didn't want to watch it...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. THIS STORY ISN'T REALLY THAT LONG, I WAS GOING TO POST IT ON CHRISTMAS... BUT OH WELL... I GOT IT MESSED UP, SINCE I WROTE THIS ONE FIRST AND RIGHT NOW, I AM DOING THE HALLOWEEN ONE... GEEZ... I KNOW I GOT THE ORDER UPSET DOWN...  
  
ANYWAYZ, REVIEW PLZ! 


	4. author's note

hey ppl  
  
sry, but i like start my notes with that 'hey ppl', it annoyed many readers, i know sry...  
  
i don't have many reviews for it... and i already have 3 chapters on, i just wish that i can get more supports so that i can put up the next chapter!!  
  
and you see, i have to put all 8 chapters on before christmas... so... plz give me some reviews if you are reading it!  
  
plz plz plz.  
  
, oh and i think i will update this next saturday, and that's, only if i have reviews...  
  
so plz...  
  
sess-sala 


	5. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I AM SO FREAKING POOR! I HAVE TO USE THE COMPUTER IN THE LIBRARY TO WRITE THIS STORY! AND BORROW MY FRIEND'S DISK TO SAFE IT... THERE! SATISFIED!?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: LITTLE SESSHOU AND THIS GIRL CALLED SAYO WAS SOMEHOW CONNECTED SINCE THEY WERE BOTH DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER ORPHANS, BUT SAYO WAS ALWAYS CONFUSED BY SESSHOU.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---------  
  
"sesshou!?" inu yelled outside the door,"are you ready to go?"  
  
"coming..." he yelled back,"well... i will be back next monday, take care."he said to sayo.  
  
"you too."  
  
"cya!"  
  
sesshou darted out the room where inu and kagome were waiting.  
  
"where is shippou?"he asked while handing his bag to inu.  
  
"he didn't come back with us, we have to go back very soon too."kagome answered.  
  
"what?"sesshou looked up,"you don't mean that you are going back tomorrow, right?"  
  
"well... actually this afternoon... and maybe from now on... we can't come every weekend..."inu added,"sorry about that bro, but kaede says there were demons attacking them everyday... for the jewel."  
  
"well i guess it's ok. i can stay here then." sesshou looked back, sayo was watching him at the window.  
  
"are you saying that..."kagome looked surprised,"i thought you didn't like to stay here!"  
  
"i don't, come on... we have no time to waste, let's go to McDonald's. the food we had were craps."  
  
~*~*~  
  
a while later, kagome, inu and sesshou found an empty table by the window in mcdonald, they ordered food and started talking.  
  
"yum yum... this is good!"sesshou claimed.  
  
"wow bro... come on..."inu stared at sesshou while he stuffed his mouth with fish burgers,"are you sure it will be ok that we leave today?"  
  
"su... sure! yum yum..." sesshou nodded his head,'i wish sayo is here... she never eat anything at all.'he thought,"next time you guys coming back, can my friend come along with us?"  
  
"friend? sure. you have friend already? i thought you will never get any friends."inu said.  
  
"she is different."  
  
"she?"kagome looked up.  
  
"yep..." sesshou wiped his mouth with the pinky tissue,"i wanna go back now, can i bring a few burger with me?"  
  
"uh... sure, i will go get them. you guys wait for me in the car k?" kagome said and stood up.  
  
"k."  
  
sesshou and inu walked toward the parking log.  
  
"so, is she the one that was watching at the window?"  
  
"ah? how did you know?"  
  
"how did i know... geez... well, she is pretty."  
  
"hey! she is different, but not because she is pretty!" sesshou protested.  
  
"all i said is that she is pretty! and she is."  
  
"better than kagome?"  
  
"uh... she is nicer, not like kagome..."he wispered.  
  
"hey! i heard that! now sit boy!"  
  
"wha!?"inu yelled and slammed to the ground."ouch..."  
  
kagome then walked across inu and dragged sesshou on to the car.  
  
"wait...!"inu yelled...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"sesshou?"sayo rushed infront of sesshou when he got back that afternoon,"i thought you were going to come..."  
  
"i brought you some food, i never seen you eat over the last week." he went inside the empty bed room and sat on his bed, while sayo sat on hers.  
  
"i wasn't hungry..."  
  
"hey, come on, i got fish burger, chicken ones and..." sesshou put the food on the little table, while the other kids rushed in.  
  
"you got mcdonald!? cool! thanks man!" katzumi sat beside sesshou and grabbed a chicken burger.  
  
"...sayo? come on, you got eat..."sesshou handed a fish burger to her.  
  
"thanks..."sayo took the burger, she opened the wraper and took a bite.  
  
sesshou saved another for her and gave the rest to the other kids, they enjoyed it pretty much.  
  
"sesshou, are you still awake?"  
  
it was almost midnight, sesshou was thinking about how stupid he was, he could have forced kagome to bring him with her...but he chosed to stay here, what a stupid choice, what was he thinking?.  
  
"yeah?"sesshou turned around and looked at her.  
  
"what would you do if you have to die tomorrow?"  
  
"well... i never thought about that..."  
  
"think now."  
  
"hmm...",'i would do something that i have never done in my life.'he thought,"maybe... kiss a girl."  
  
"but why?"  
  
"just joking!..."  
  
"never mind!..."she sighed,"if i have to die, then i would go mountain climbing."  
  
"what? why?"  
  
"when i am at the top, i will jump off and fall as fast as i can."  
  
"uh... ok..."  
  
"do you think then time will pass me by if... if i keep falling?" she looked at sesshou.  
  
"hmm..." sesshou looked back at her,"no."  
  
"really?"she asked  
  
"really, you will just keep falling forever, and the time will stop forever,too."  
  
"yeah... that's what i thought too."  
  
"en..."  
  
"ok... good night!" she smiled in the darkness and turn around.  
  
"good night." replied sesshou, but couldn't move his eyes off her,'fall... as fast as... she can...'  
  
"sayo! you wanna play hide and seek?" katzumi asked.  
  
after lunch the kids were playing in the field. sayo looked up.  
  
"but i can't..."  
  
"come on!" katzumi begged,"don't tell me you never played it before."  
  
'i never did...'"of course i did! i just..."she lied.  
  
"then come on!"  
  
"uh... sesshou?"  
  
"yes?" sesshou stood up in the sand pit, his sand castle was washed away by the rain yesterday night.  
  
"you wanna play?"she asked, begged more likely,"please?"  
  
"sorry, not interested."he answered coldly and went back to his castles.  
  
"come on!! he never play with us."he told sayo,"he is wierd..."  
  
'but he was nice when we were alone yesterday, what's wrong...'she thought, while joined katzumi's team.  
  
sesshou looked at sayo while they were playing, she looks very happy, especially when it was her turn to count. she chased after the others, she was laughing. but suddenly, she stopped and covered her chest with her hands and bent down.  
  
sesshou stood up,'she can't run.'he thought as sayo felled to the ground."sayo!" he rushed over to her and helf her up,"call the teacher! call the police!!" he yelled at katzumi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"en..." sayo woke up, she looked around, everything was white, she looked beside her,"sesshou?", but he wasn't there, she suddenly sat up,"where am i!" she said.  
  
"ah? thanks goodness, you are awake sayo." sayo never noticed that the teacher of the daycare was sitting by the window.  
  
"oh... hi miss sango."she greeted,"why am i... am i in the hospital?"  
  
a/n: yeah yeah... sango... she is not gonna be a very important character in my ficcy. so doesn't really matter, i am just using her name, maybe i will make miroku appear at some point... but oh well... who cares about them... sesshou is the one we are talking about here!!  
  
"sayo... why you never told us about your sickness?" sango stood up and walked toward her.  
  
"i... i just want to be normal." sayo answered.  
  
"but at least... you should let us know..." she sat down beside sayo on her bed.  
  
"miss sango... can you please... keep it as a secret? i don't want the others to know..."  
  
"yes, of course i can... you probably have to stay here for few days."  
  
"but why... i wanna go back!"she struggled out the bed,"let me go!"  
  
"sayo! it's saturday, i promise i will take you back on monday? everyone would be there then... how about that?"  
  
"saturday... but... sesshou told me that he would bring me..."  
  
"sesshou? he had already left yesterday. he would be there when you got back."she smiled,"now you better get some rest."  
  
"i guess so..."'sesshou...'she thought.  
  
sayo is getting better, sunday afternoon, sango said that she have to leave sayo on her own for awhile, she would come and pick her up at 6:00  
  
"you promise you will come?"sayo asked.  
  
a/n: how many promises she asked sango and sesshou made!?....  
  
"i will come, then we can go back to the daycare, and maybe we can have dinner at KFC! now don't try to run away ok? i will be right back." she waved and left the room.  
  
"bye miss... this is boring..."she said, looking up at the white tiled roof.  
  
~knock knock~  
  
"ah? who is it?" she asked.  
  
"sesshou..."  
  
"sesshou! come in." she sat up suddenly.  
  
"hey, how are you doing? you don't have to get up... lay down!" sesshou put the yellow roses on the little table infront of the window, and went back to sayo's bed.  
  
"it's so pretty." sayo said, looking at the roses.  
  
"yeah... so, how do you feel?" sesshou sat down beside her.  
  
"not so good, i haven't got out this bed since i got here..."she said,"can you help me up?"  
  
"you better stay in your bed sayo... you are still recovering."sesshou stopped her.  
  
"i just want to sit by the window. please?" she begged.  
  
"alright, just a little while." sesshou said, standing up and helped sayo to her feet. sayo sat down beside the little table, the window was open, sesshou handed sayo a blanket.  
  
"i think now, i can't even live up to 16..." sayo said with a smile... which actually made her look sad.  
  
"don't say that, you are getting better, the doctor said so too." sesshou tried to cheer her up.  
  
"that's what everyone says. but i know myself better than anyone else. i can feel my heart is getting weaker..."  
  
"let's talk about something else."sesshou stopped her.  
  
"alright..."she smiled, looking at the flowers,"sesshou?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"why were you so cold?" she looked at sesshou,"why don't you ever smile?"  
  
"smile? well... i think it's just not worth it..." he shugged.  
  
"can you do it for me? just once?" she asked, reached her hand out from the blanket to sesshou's face, she touched his cheek, it was cold.  
  
sesshou stared at her hand, but didn't say anything.  
  
"hmm... sorry..."sayo pulled her hand back, her face blushed a little.  
  
"it's ok... i just don't used to it..." sesshou looked outside the window.  
  
"..." then silence met them for a while.  
  
"it's getting dark, i think i should go now."sesshou broke the quietness and stood up.  
  
"yeah... i think so. sango will be back soon."she looked at the clock on the wall, it was 5:15.  
  
"i will help you get back to your bed."  
  
"ok..."sayo tried to stood up,"ah..." but she was too weak.  
  
"there." sesshou bent down and let sayo lied on his back.  
  
"ah... thanks..." she spring her arms around sesshou's neck while he lift her up, sayo rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
sesshou put her down on her bed and pull the blanket over her shoulders. he lowered his head to hers and said,"i will see you tomorrow... take care." he smiled and kissed her on the forehead,"bye."  
  
he then left the room.  
  
'he... smiled...'  
  
~*~*~  
  
'what the heck did i do? did i just kissed her?'sesshou thought,'why i kept being stupid when i am with her... sesshoumaru! she is a human!'he warned himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE. 


	6. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA,(HE DIDN'T EVEN APPEAR IN MY STORY)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY THAT I KEPT THE STORY SHORT... DON'T WANT TO KEEP IT LONG, I USUALLY WRITE THEM AT LUNCH TIME... ONLY 15 MINUTES... SO......  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---------  
  
The nect day, however wasn't like sayo expected, the snow was still falling, she woke up very early, sitting by the window she looked outside. she made herself a cup of coffee.  
  
she took a sip and stared at the street, for a long while, not even a single car has past."aww man..."  
  
"sayo? you awake already?"seshsou's mom knocked on the door.  
  
"yes mrs sama..." she stood up as mrs sama opened the door.  
  
"breakfast is ready, can you go wake up sesshou for me? i will be down stairs."  
  
"uh... sure..."sayo answered.  
  
sayo closed the door after she left, in the second drawer, she found a little green t-shirt and a white skirt. she put them on and walked to the next door.  
  
"uh...sesshou?"she knocked on the door, but no answer,'that lazy pig must be still sleeping...'she thought and opened the door quietly."sesshou?"she saw him lying on the big bed, wrapping around himself inside the feather quilt.  
  
~sayo's pov~  
  
he looked so peaceful... and he isn't that ugly after all... maybe it was just because he was always mean... wow wow!! what am i thinking! him...?  
  
but why was he looking sad yesterday...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"what are you staring at!?"sesshou suddenly opened his ember eyes.  
  
"ah!... nothing..."'there it goes again...'she thought,"stop scarying me like that! and it's time to get up!" she walked back to the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"ok..."sesshou sat up,"it wasn't so bad to see her though... that green shirt and skirt... not bad..." he then slapped himself on the face,"what the heck... you are just getting everything worse..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"now after breakfast, i want you two to study something, like the basic ones... how to behave yourself,"mrs sama said while they were having breakfast, she glanced sesshou, who was playing with the garlic toast.  
  
~sesshou's pov~  
  
me? study with her? mom... you are just messing up everything... you knew i would... and you knew that rin is... aha... what the heck...  
  
"but mom! it's christmas!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
~sayo's pov~  
  
ok... he is too damn that even i, myself, don't think i stand a chance... and especially that he is so stubborn...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"oh no it's not, christmas is not untill 4 days later." his mom corrected him.  
  
"oh yeah... speaking of christmas... maggie might come back before christmas, ask someone to clean up the other room beside mine."  
  
"she is? great... but the room beside yours was used by... and the other one was for storage..."  
  
"oh i can move to some other small rooms... or maybe if the snow stops..."sayo started.  
  
"no it's ok... maybe i will change your room, but the size will be the same dear..." mrs sama said to sayo and turned to sesshou,"is maggie still in us?"  
  
"i guess so... she phoned me yesterday."sesshou snapped and looked down at his plate.  
  
"uh... may i ask who is maggie?" sayo interrupted.  
  
"oh maggie is rin, sesshou's girlfriend, she lived in US, but she alwasy come back on sesshou's birthday... but this year..."  
  
"she is just busy ok!?"seshsou stood up and stopped her mom,"come on sayo! let's get started for the whatever you call lessons..."  
  
"but i am not down yet!"   
  
"you are eating too much!"seshsou said and went up the stairs.  
  
"geez..."sayo took another sip of her coffee and followed him.  
  
"so what do you need help on?"sayo sat by the window on the sofa in sesshou's room.  
  
"about girls."sesshou snapped, he was lying on his bed.  
  
"what!?"sayo looked at him.  
  
"why do girls can still say 'i love you' to another guy when they already have boyfriend? why do girls keep changing their minds?" he said, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"uh... maybe... they didn't get what they expected from their first boyfriend...?sayo guessed,"i don't know!"  
  
"if you are my girlfriend, what do you want from me?"  
  
"me?...at least being nice and funny, not like a jerk!"  
  
"nice and funny, anything else?"he asked motionlessly.  
  
"god! how could i know! i never had a boyfriend!"  
  
"that's not important."  
  
"only your stuff is important...have you ever cared about how other think and feel? that's your weakness, that's why you will never get the hearts of girls! you never cared about them! all you care is how they should make you happy! have you ever thought how they feel! all you care is yourself!" sayo yelled at him and walked out, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
'what's wrong with me... did i just yelled at him...'sayo leaned on her room's door and breathed heavily,'why am i feeling bad... why... why he never cares about me...'  
  
"care... about the ones you loves."sesshou said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I KNOW IT'S SHORT... I KNOW I KNOW... I WILL POST ASAP.  
  
REVIEW... PLEASE... 


	7. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA/SESSHOUMARU/KAGOME/SHIPPOU/SAYO/SANGO/MIROKU/KIKYOU/RIN/SPIDER HEAD/THE THUNDER BROTHERS/NARAKU......  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: SEE! I SAID I WILL POST ASAP! RIGHT!?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
---------  
  
it was two days before christams, mrs sama bought a lot of christmas decorations, she asked sayo to help her hang them up.  
  
"sesshou didn't seem very happy these days... maybe i should..."sayo asked while hanging a little gold bell on the christmas tree.  
  
"no, it's not your fault dear, it's because maggie, i think she has a new boyfriend in US now, she phoned me once when sesshou wasn't here... but sesshou loved her so much... i... i couldn't tell him... i was afraid that he might get hurt..."  
  
"oh... i think he already knew it..."she remembered those questions that actually made her feel sad.'so that's why...'she thought.  
  
"i just wish he would be ok with it... or find a new girlfriend... i'm really worried.."mrs sama sighed and went into the kitchen to get another box of candles.  
  
"sesshou? hmm.. you ok? i'm sorry that i said that to you last time... hah?"  
  
sesshou turned around, he was smiling.  
  
"i'm fine, she is coming back tomorrow! i think i know what to do now, thanks for you sayo!" he hugged sayo.  
  
"uh... ok..."she ws surprised,'now that's wierd... he knew she... he is trying to avoid the truth... that's why... that's why his smile looked sad...'  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
"nothing! your mom is really worried about you, you should go talk to her..."  
  
"i will, but agter tomorrow, everything will be fine." he smiled again, it made sayo feel sad for him...  
  
'he loved her so much but she... she didn't return his feeling... i know his kind of like is wierd... but she should know him better than anyone else... but she...'  
  
"i guess so, hmm... then i think i will go for a walk tomorrow... so you guys can... hmm... you know."  
  
"thanks sayo..."  
  
"you're... welome." sayo tried not to cry out... 'sesshou...'  
  
the next morning, sayo put on a white sweather and a long skirt which she found from the third drawer. and she left the house at 9 am.  
  
she walked around the park. then she bought a cup of coffee in starbucks and sat by the window. she decided to go visit her friend, kagome. but unforturnately, shw went ou with her boyfriend,"oh great! me and my big mouth!" she murmured as she left kagome's house,"now i have nowhere to go!"she walked aimlessly on the street looking at the stores,"if only that i know the way home...~sigh~"  
  
at sesshou's house  
  
~sesshou's pov~  
  
'she is late...'i sat beside the big window, 'she always arrives at 2, but she is not here yet, and it's already... 4...'  
  
"well... i will just go down stairs and get a cup of coffee, and when i got back, she would sure be here!" i said to myself, 'please maggie... give me a chance...' i left the room and walked downstairs, wishing to see her at the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
while sesshou was downstairs, his cell phone rang.  
  
"i guess they would have go to bed now..."sayo thought and opened the door quietly,"it's quiet here... too quiet..."  
  
a/n: sounds like she is in a hunted house or something......  
  
she went up stairs, before she open her room's door, she stood at sesshou's room motionlessly and listened.'no sounds? don't tell me he is still in her room! well who cares...' she then opened her door, she didn't turn on the light, instead, she took the blue nightgown and went straight into the bathroom.  
  
she changed the dress,"too tired... gosh... i walked for the whole day!..."she yawned and wonder what mom is ding right now. she opened the door and sat down beside the windows. 'whatever she is doing... she definitely didn't care about me... she didn't even phone me... call her self a mother...~sigh~".  
  
suddenly someone hugged her from the back,"ah!!"she screamed and swang her arms back and hit the head of the person.  
  
"ouch! do you have to be so manlike!? that hurt!" that person whined and sat on the bed.  
  
"sesshou?"she looked at the guy,"what was that for!? go back to your own room!"'wait a second... he looks sad again...'"something wrong?"she asked.  
  
"can i stay here for a while?"  
  
"what why!? you had a fight with rin and she won't let you enter her room? or is it because you annoyed her again? or maybe..."  
  
before she finished, sesshou took out the cell phone and threw it on the sofa beside sayo.  
  
"ah?"  
  
"she didn't come..."  
  
"and... she... she left you a message...?" sayo looked through the messages, and there was the on from 'maggie', it hurt her just by looking at the names donno why...  
  
she opened it and there was a few second blank, then...  
  
'Sesshou...i am sorry... i think i won't be there with you this Christmas,i am going to newyork with Hojo, my roomate... now my boyfriend... well you see...maybe we are just not mean to be together... since... Maggie!! it's our turn!!(a guys yelled. probably that hojo guy) coming! listen... i got go... forgive me... i am sure you will find a better girl... a girl that belongs to you... merry christmas.  
  
"oh..."sayo closed the phone, and said,"so... you ok...?"  
  
"excuse me! i am a human with feelings ok? if i am ok, then why would i be here? how come girls are all so damn..."  
  
"so... you just want to sit here?"  
  
"what you think i am gonna do? eat you?" he snapped, but it didn't make sayo feel angry,"sit down!"he eyed beside him.  
  
sayo walked over and sat down beside him.  
  
"closer..."  
  
"why!? i don't want to!"  
  
"just do it!"he barked,"i am not gonna do anything to you! i am not even interested in you..."  
  
"well you better not!" she said and moved closer to him,"you don't look sad at all..."  
  
"can i borrow your shoulder for a second?"  
  
"huh!?"  
  
"why do you have to go against me everytime! why can't you just listen to me for once!?"  
  
"uh... ok..."  
  
"thanks..."he said and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"umm... why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"did i say that?"  
  
"yeah! many times. well, maybe not in words."  
  
"well then. i was lying."  
  
"ah...?"  
  
"......"  
  
they stayed like that for a while, no one spoke again.  
  
"alright."sesshou finally sat up and broke the quietness,"thanks again, good night..."  
  
"uh... yeah..." sayo said as seshsou left her room,"so... maybe he didn't hate me that much after all..."she said to her self, ~yawn~ "whatever... i will be going home tomorrow! so better get some sleep...~yawn~ good night sayo!"she said and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE.... 


	8. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
sess-sala: sesshou... you are acting like your half brother...  
  
sesshou: i thought you made me that way!  
  
sess-sala: hmm... but i just can't connect you with evil thingies...  
  
sesshou: how come! i was suppose to be evil! *crying*  
  
sess-sala: stop it!.. next story, i will make you evil next story ok?  
  
sesshou: okie dokie!  
  
sess-sala: *sigh*   
  
Chapter 7  
  
---------  
  
"~yawn~" sayo woke up early again, she slided on her slippers and walked to the bathroom,"i am going home! yeah!!"she cheered and took a uick shower. then she went to the kitchen and made her self a cup of coffee.  
  
mrs sama has gone to the grocery store, she left a note:  
  
sayo, i thought that you would be reading the note, since my son never wake up that early, especially yesterday... he waited for the whole day...well... i knew he must be really tired... so can you please make some breakfast? there 's eggs, bread and ham in the fridge, and you know where the coffee is, i will have to get some food for the party tonight, your mom is coming too! and i think sesshou is gonna invite miroku's gangs, so we will need a lot of food... anywayz, i will be back before 2, cya then.  
  
"wow... that was a long note..."sayo put it back on the table and went to the fridge,"eggs, ham and... bread. hmm that's alot stuff..."she then fried the ham and eggs, microwaved the rbead,"some coffee and... done!" she smiled,"i never know i am this good at cooking! now i just have to wake up...sesshou...gosh..."  
  
"sesshou? time to get up!"sayo opened the door without knocking, she thought he would still be sleeping, but..."hey! you are..."  
  
"why didn't you knock first!?"sesshou looked at her from the sofa, the bed hasn't been touched.  
  
"i thought you were..."she pointed at the bed."anywayz... breakfast is ready, come down when you are ready."  
  
"it's ok. i am not hungry."he answered and looked outside the window.  
  
"what!? ugh...listen ok?"she walked to the sofa and pointed her finger at sesshou's nose,"she is not gonna come! is she is never coming back, are you just going to sit here forever!?"  
  
"no, what makes you think of that, i said i am not hungry, see?"he eyed the empty beer pops,"i am full already!"  
  
"i don't care! that's liquid! food is solid! now come on!" she took hold of sesshou's hair and pulled him up.  
  
"sayo!"he grabbed her hand.  
  
"ah...  
  
"just...let me calm down a little ok?"he said quietly and let go of her hand.  
  
"does she really mean that much to you..."  
  
"ah?"  
  
"why don't you look around! there's a lot more people that care about you, people that truely love you! why can't you see it!"  
  
"sayo..."  
  
"what!?" she felt her eyes went wet,"i know i look stupid! so what!? why do you have to torture your self!... you know there is people who is hurting because of you..."she couldn't help but let the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"thanks..."  
  
"~sob~ huh..?"  
  
"i guess you are right... let's go."  
  
"where...?"  
  
"i thought you said breakfast is ready,"he put his hand around her shoulders.  
  
"but you said..."  
  
"let's go, i guess liquid doesnt really satisify my hunger after all."he smiled heartly, it was beautiful.  
  
the party started at six in the afternoon, people parked their cars infront of the building,"there must be at least 100 people!" sayo said to herself and stared out from her room's window.'everyone was wearing gorgeous gowns again... hey! it's miroku!'he saw miroku coming out from his mazda,"miro..."she opened the window and said, but soon, she realize it wasn't a good time to do that...'sango... sango was with him.'this time, she was wearing a blue gown with a ruby necklace,'show off.'sayo thought, but didn't really feel jealou, which was strange.  
  
"uh... sayo?"  
  
"ah? sesshou?"she turned around, sesshou walked in and closed the door behind him,"everything ok?"  
  
"yeah... perfect...oh i got you this...it's a hmm..."he took out a big box from behind."well... you open it..."  
  
"christmas present!? thanks!"she smiled and took the ribbons off,"hmm..." slowly, she opened it, it was a pink gown, and beside it laid a necklace, earings and a ring, all decorated with diamonds.  
  
"wow..."she looked at sesshou,"it's so... pretty... is it... for me?"  
  
"yep, why don't you put them on and we will go down stairs."  
  
"ok..."she stood up and walked inside the bathroom.  
  
she changed on the pink gown, it was up above her ankles, it's got no sleaves, just two laces hang around her shoulders. little plum blossoms were decorated along the shoulder laces and at the chest. then she put on the necklace, ring and earings, it looked perfect on her, she never knew she could be this pretty. she looked into the mirror again and opened the door.  
  
sesshou looked up from the sofa,"you looks... beautiful..."he gazed at her for a long while.  
  
"uh... thanks again..."sayo blushed a little.  
  
"oh and here's the shoes,"he handed her another box...  
  
"this.... must cost a lot..."she sat on the sofa and opened the box, inside were a pair of high heeled glass shoes,"feels like i have suddenly became princess cinderrela...ha..."she giggled.  
  
"you look gorgeous, there is only one thing that you look different from a princess."sesshou smiled.  
  
"oh yeah? and what is that?"  
  
"you look prettier..."  
  
"thanks..."  
  
"let's go, i can't wait to show my new girlfriend to the gangs."  
  
"wha..."  
  
"come on!"  
  
they stood up and left the room together.  
  
as they entered the living room, sesshou put his hand gently around her wrist.  
  
"hey man! where is mag... you look beautiful sayo."miroku stared at sayo as they entered the room,"hmm... sesshou? cani talk to you for a sec?" he looked at sesshou.  
  
"sure, wait for me at the corner ok?"he wispered in sayo's ear.  
  
"ok..."sayo answered and walked away.  
  
"so, what's up?"sesshou sat down beside miroku,"happy with the place and decoration so far?"  
  
"yeah yeah... it's good, sayo, has changed alot."  
  
"sayo is the old sayo no more, she is my girlfriend."sesshou smiled.  
  
"what about maggie then!?"  
  
"oh gee... we broke up."  
  
"everything happened so fast..."  
  
"but i found my true love after all..."  
  
"gee whatever i never knew she would be so..."  
  
"ah-an... don't even think about it miroku!"sesshou stopped him,"she is mine, you stand no chance against me."  
  
"alright..."miroku sighed,"well, if you make her sad, if you do..."  
  
"right right,i got it, anywayz, i got go, see you later."  
  
"k."  
  
"hey!"sesshou went over to sayo and sat down beside her.  
  
"hey..."  
  
"miroku fell for you, you know?"  
  
"huh?"sayo looked miroku,"oh..."  
  
"aren't you gonna... you know..."sesshou poked her with his elbow and smiled.  
  
"what?"  
  
"don't pretend to be innocent!"he shooded his head,"go ahead, i am not joking, i will be ok..."  
  
"hush! i have someone else in mind already..."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"guess you will never know ho he is..."she smiled and leaned over, she kissed him on the cheek."hey! snow has stopped!"she knelt on the sofa and looked outside the window.  
  
"you wanna go for a ride?"  
  
"right now?"  
  
"yeah... 15 min to christmas... just in time! come on!"  
  
"huh...?"  
  
"where you going sess?"miroku asked while they hurried by.  
  
"we are going on a date,"sesshou smiled,"guess i won't be here to serve you..."  
  
"i think... that would be ok to me... go ahead."he winked at them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE. 


	9. chapter 8 ending!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER... I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT I WILL WRITE NEXT YET... BUT IT WILL COME SOMEDAY...  
  
Chapter 8-ending  
  
----------------  
  
"so, where are we going?"  
  
a minute later, they were sitting on sesshou's red honda, driving to the city's center.  
  
"you'll see."  
  
"alright... just let you know, christmas is coming in 10 minutes. i don't, definitely not, want to spend it on a car!"  
  
"it's ok... i got mini tv at the back, you can watch the celebrations... or, you can celebrate it with me on the car."  
  
"ugh... not a chance."she sighed and looked at her watch,"9 minutes."  
  
"gosh..."sesshou stared out the window at the traffic,"this is not working out... guess we have to run..." he said and opened the door.  
  
"but... i am wearing high heels..."sayo pointed at her glass shoes,"huh?"  
  
"come on! i don't wanna be late, so stop wasting time and jump on!"seshsou said and turned his back to her, insisted her to lie on.  
  
"uh..."  
  
"i won't let you fall! 5 minutes to go! coming or not?"  
  
"oh... ok..." she slowly lied on his back and swing her arms around his neck.  
  
"fasten your seatbelt! cause we are going on a ride!"he joked and darted toward the church ahead.  
  
"why do you...oh my god..."she looked ahead,"it's...wow..."  
  
standing infront of them, a giant christmas tree, at least 7 meters high, with light bulbs wrapped arboud it, tho they were not on... it was decorated with all kinda of christmas ornaments, golden angels, white pigeons and silver stars and red bells.  
  
"it's pretty..." sayo exclaimed.  
  
"phew... just in time..."he put sayo down and looked at his watch,"7, 6, 5, 4, ...."  
  
the crowd all counted together,"3! 2! 1! hooray!! marry christmas!"  
  
as the big clock on the church struck the beginning of a new year, all the light buls were turned on, the chrstmas tree glowed in the snow, it was wonderful.  
  
"marry christmas sayo."sesshou hugged her, he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~~~THE END~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*!!!!!MARRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!!!!!*~ 


End file.
